


Cold feet, Warm heart.

by Kogan_Larry_Shipper



Category: One Direction
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Stolen Slippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogan_Larry_Shipper/pseuds/Kogan_Larry_Shipper
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: Slippers





	Cold feet, Warm heart.

Harry raises his arms above his head, a low groan escaping his lips as the stiff muscles of his back stretch. He turns onto his side, blindly reaching for his lover only to be met with soft blankets and empty sheets. Harry swings his legs over the side of the bed, his toes curling as he's met with cold floor. He saunters into the kitchen, his nose scrunching at the cool tile under his feet. There his lover stands, in Harry's slippers, softly humming to a song in his own head. Harry clears his throat, eyes fond. "Happy Christmas, Louis."

**Author's Note:**

> I loved participating so much! I hope you also loved reading my drabble!


End file.
